Oblivion
by calliopesarizona
Summary: 11x12, Jo/Arizona pairing. What if Arizona didn't leave the bathroom that morning?


**Ok this is super OOC, but lexa convinced me to write it. The pairing is Jo and Arizona. Idk what their ship name would be Jarizona? Jozona? lol, whatever, i hope you enojy - kylie**

* * *

Arizona walked in the bathroom, a yawn working it's way from her mouth. She was tired and stressed from work, and all she wanted was to get a shower.

Just as she began disrobing, the blonde heard Jo's voice from out in hall, seconds before she barged through the door.

"Woo, _hello_ , I am in here," Arizona exclaimed, tugging her robe closed over her bare chest. What the hell was Jo thinking just running into the bathroom like that, she could've been naked?

"Oh, I know, I'm sorry," Jo said hurriedly while turning the shower on, "Our shower's still busted and I've got rounds."

Arizona just stared on with her mouth agape, still frazzled at Jo's eventful entrance.

"You know what, I have told him a _thousand_ times; you put the bread on the counter, it molds," In the middle of her rant Jo pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts to Arizona's gaze. The blonde felt startled at the arousal that shot through her, the intern's shapely form making something within her stir, "You put it in the fridge, it's _fine_."

At this point Arizona looked away, feeling a headache start to develop at such commotion this early in the morning. She hadn't even had her damn coffee yet.

"I'm right, right?" Jo scoffed, trying catch Arizona's gaze as she lowered her panties.

The blonde's gaze dropped the tuft of curls at the apex of the other woman thigh's, but quickly glanced away when she felt her core throb in arousal and her breathing quicken.

God, she was horny. It had been weeks since she had sex, and an orgasm produced by her own hand was nothing short of a disappointment. Arizona wanted someone else to fuck her, and Jo seemed like the perfect candidate, standing naked in front of her.

The blonde was startled from her thoughts when Jo took a step forward, her hand resting on Arizona's bicep, "Are you okay, Dr. Robbins?"

"I-uh," Her cerulean eyes scanned the glorious body in front of her once more, "I'm fine."

"Oh," Jo raised an eyebrow, her fair hand sliding up to the collar of Arizona's robe, tugging lightly on the material, "You look a little flushed."

The blonde gulped, her throat constricting, as more wetness flooded between her legs. Was that... _arousal_ she saw in Jo's eyes?

"I'm okay," She lamented, breath hitching when the brunette placed her hand over breast, gently squeezing through the fabric.

"I don't think you are," Jo's voice was a whisper as she closed the distance between them and pressed her soft lips against Arizona's.

She knew this was wrong. The blonde knew that Alex was right downstairs, but there was also a thrill that came along with the idea of getting caught.

Arizona felt Jo pulled away for second, long enough to mumble, "Wow, that felt nice," before reconnecting their lips for more.

The blonde felt something unleash inside of her, her inhibitions flying out the window, as she ripped off her robe and prosthesis and pushed Jo into the shower. They both gasped at the shock the hot water on their skin brought.

Arizona took the chance to enter Jo's mouth, groaning as she tasted the other girl. Tongue's dancing and hands grabbing, the blonde managed to get out, "Fast, you have rounds."

At the brunette's nod, Arizona dropped to her knee, hoisting a muscular leg over her shoulder. The blonde no longer had any cares, about Alex, about Jo's sexuality, about anything. She was fucking turned on and so was the hot brunette that was wrapped around her.

The sight of Jo's swollen, pink folds and glistening arousal had Arizona moaning, her tongue peaking out to swipe against her clit. She rejoiced in the way Jo's hips jerked forward, a whimper falling from her lips, "Fuck, keep going."

Arizona complied readily, her mouth moving over Jo's pussy as she licked and sucked, bringing her engorged bundle of nerves between her lips. Jo tasted amazing, not to mention felt amazing as well, and Arizona didn't hold back.

Her tongue worked rapidly, flicking against Jo's clit and dipping down repeatedly to enter the brunette. The way her thighs quaked and moans spilled from her mouth had Arizona grinning wickedly, proud she could have a woman writhing beneath her in minutes.

At the sudden intrusion of Arizona finger's, Jo felt her walls clench tightly, her orgasm approaching with an intense speed. But still as the coil in her stomach tightened and warmth spread through her, Arizona did not let up. She continued her pleasurable assault on Jo's pussy, bringing her to mind blowing orgasm.

The brunette cried her release, her fingers gripping hard on Arizona's blonde locks, her hips gyrating against her superior's lips in order to bring her down from her high, " _Fuck_ , oh god, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona felt a jolt of need rush to her center at hearing Jo call her doctor, and she grinned, standing up to eye level again, using the shower bar for help, "Good, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Jo mumbled, yanking Arizona into another kiss, her hand wandering down the blonde's stomach to cup her mound.

Arizona moaned in pleasure, gasping, "Go inside."

"Yes, Dr. Robbins," She responded, sliding two fingers into her superior's wet heat, fascinated at the way she could feel Arizona's walls spasm around her.

The blonde moaned as Jo began to move her fingers, pumping in and out rhythmically. Oh god, she was already so wet and turned on, this wouldn't take long at all.

Breaking away from their kiss, she uttered, "Touch my clit," and was pleased when the intern did so.

Arizona's body shuddered as she came, her legs turning to jelly and her arms holding tightly to Jo for support.

"Wow," Arizona gasped, as she recovered, "Not bad for your first time."

* * *

 **Well, that was that :).**


End file.
